


What IF?

by daniela703



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Past Memories, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniela703/pseuds/daniela703
Summary: George travels to an alternate universe where he and Dream never met.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction to upload in the Dream SMP. If the people inside the fanfic doesn't want to be shipped anymore I would delete the fanfic. I did not grammar check this so sorry about the grammar mistakes.

**Prologue**

I hate today so much. I don’t know why Sapnap and Dream always bully me or tease me around so much during the stream. I left the game and ended the stream. I knew the fans would be worried, but I can’t handle it anymore. I needed a break from them right now. I need to calm down. I knew any second now that Dream would call me.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_Dream is calling_

I allow it to ring three times before I answer the call.

**_What?_ **

**_George why did you leave?_ **

**_You guys were annoying me that I couldn’t handle it anymore._ **

**_George is that really the reason why you ended the stream. George stopped being a baby. Sapnap and I will say sorry._ **

**_No Dream I need a break from you guys. I can’t believe you call me a baby. I am a man Dream and my feelings can get hurt._ **

**_George come o…_ **

I hung up before he could finish.

It was currently 3am for me in London. I am going to bed early. I went to lay down on my bed and look up at my ceiling. I don’t know why Dream always sides with Sapnap to tease me around. Sometimes I wish I never met Dream because Dream does this more than once where he annoys me too much or he makes me upset too much. I know I should be grateful for Dream to help me on my YouTube channel. Sometimes I feel like he used me. I don’t think Dream would ever be my friend long enough if I wasn’t a programmer or I help on his YouTube videos. He is happy with Sapnap without me. I don’t need Dream to be happy. Dream doesn’t need me. Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

**Only if George knew what grave mistake he made that night. What George didn’t know was that there was a shooting star passing by that night?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you like it. Sorry to leave at you in suspense. Also, plz leave a comment bc I might not update. I lose motivation very easily.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It the next day and George still mad from Dream and Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for giving my fanfiction a chance. This is my first fanfiction in the fandom thank you everyone. Over 100 hits in a day thank you everyone. Thank you for the 8 kudos. I hope you like the new chapter and it not grammar check. I am sorry for grammar mistakes. I hope everyone keep supporting the Dream SMP fandom. Disclaimer the bolded words are narrator/ thoughts George doesn't want to admit to himself yet.

**11am**

I woke up to the sun shining to my eyes through my window. I didn’t know what time it was. The bed was so comfy to get out of. It is so easy to lay in my bed all day. I knew I should program my plugin and stream later today. The bed is more comfortable right now. I don’t want to open my eyes and face the world. I want to lay in the bed all day. I’m still annoyed at Dream and Sapnap. I can’t deal with them right now. I don’t want to deal with them at all today. I went to check my phone to see if I miss anything.

_No Notification_

**George double checked his phone. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t get a single message from Dream or Sapnap. He didn’t want to admit to himself that he was right. Dream and Sapnap didn’t need him. He got so used to them apologizing afterwards. Maybe he should apologize to them. Maybe he was overreacting. George started shaking his head side to side.**

Who needs them, George? I don’t need them, especially Dream. His cuteness won’t save him now. Wait, his cuteness. He is not cute. I don’t even know what Dream look like. I want a break from reality. It's been a while since I had a relaxing day. I turn off my phone. I don’t care if they text me I’m not going to answer. I don’t want them to text me.

**Yes you do, you want them to text you. It worries you they haven’t yet.**

I decided to close my eyes for a few more minutes. Then, my stomach growled. I still wanted to stay in my bed a little bit longer. My bed is a soft pillow. Maybe a little bit longer. Then, my stomach growled louder.

_This is your stomach talking PLEASE FEED ME!!!!!_

I finally sit up from my bed.

**George looked at his phone quickly. He almost picked it up, then decided otherwise.**

Remember George, we are avoiding them today. They need to learn their lesson.

**They didn’t text at all today though. Normally, Dream and Sapnap would text apologies, say good morning, and try to annoy him. Both of them haven’t done that at all this morning. Sometimes Sapnap doesn’t do it right away, but Dream goes. Dream doesn’t care if it ruins his sleep schedule he would have done it by now. It worries George more than anything. It makes George think that Dream doesn’t actually care about him.**

I went to my kitchen and opened my refrigerator. I was so lazy to cook anything complicated that I decided to cook a piece of egg.

**George starts cooking his egg. Then, George remembers a past memory from Dream.**

_Around one year ago- George and Dream were on a phone call. It is 11am in the morning._

**_Gogy what are you doing??? Place your attention on me. I miss you talking to me._ **

**_Dream, I stop talking to you for a minute then you start whining like a baby who wants their mommy._ **

**_George, I can’t help it. I need motivation to do work. You are the only reason I do work Gogy._ **

**_Oh my god, Dream stop lying._ **

**_How can I be lying the truth George?_ **

**_Sure Dream. For your information I am going to cook an egg._ **

**_Okay, if you say so Gogy. We should have eggs together George. It could be our thing._ **

**_Dream, why do we need a thing?_ **

**_Gogy because we need a thing to show we are always best friends forever. No matter what happens when we eat eggs together we know we have forgiven each other. It reminds us that we have been best friends for almost 3 years._ **

**_Wow Dream. I didn’t know you were so emotional about an egg. Fine, Dream I will do it just because you could stop whining about it._ **

**_Thank you, Gogy you are the best!!!! I love you so much George. Let me cook an egg and wait for me so we can eat it together. Promise me this is our thing._ **

**_Okay, Dream. ILY too. I promise okay just cook your egg Dream._ **

**_George you still can’t say you love me. It’s three simple words. Whatever, thank you for promising, just remember the promise._ **

**_I will remembe…._ **

**George was having a tear fallen down. Then, he heard the smoke alarms.**

Oh,shit please turn off smoke alarm. Thank god it finally turned off. Why am I crying? Know what I don’t feel like eating an egg anymore. I’m going back to bed and laying down to rest.

**George went back to bed and lay down. Before he closes his eyes he sees his phone in his nightstand. He almost wants to text Dream, but think otherwise. He closes his eyes to run away whatever he was feeling. He fell asleep again.**

**4pm**

I woke up and felt like I was completely dead. I better check my phone before Sapnap and Dream get more worried about me unless they don't care about me anymore. 

_No notification_

I can’t believe they are waiting for me to text them first. Dream can be so stubborn sometimes. I better go text him before he gets more annoyed at me for avoiding him all day.

**George went to pick up his phone and went to his messages. George was trying to find the contact for Dream, but couldn’t find it.**

That wierd did I delete Dream number by accident. No matter he is so lucky I remember his number or else he wouldn’t hear from me at all.

**George type Dream number. Then starting typing.**

_**Dream okay I’m sorry I was avoiding you the whole day and hung up on you yesterday. I admit I was being whiny yesterday, but you have to admit you guys were teasing too much yesterday. There's only so much I can handle. Can we just forgive each other even though it is your fault entirely.** _

Dream better be grateful I wrote him that text. I was planning to avoid them longer, but someone has to be a bigger man here. 

**Dream usually the person that texts first. It made George worry, but he wouldn’t let those thoughts in. George was waiting for more than 10 minutes for Dream to reply.**

Why hasn't Dream replied yet? He usually replies by now and usually replies by _**George you finally admit you were wrong.**_ Dream likes to be right most of the time, but still replied with George _ **I’m sorry too and I still love you.**_ Dreams usually like to say that so I would say it back to him. He always plays around with me.

_Phone vibrates_

**George went to check it out.**

_One new notification_

**George went to swipe it up. When George read the message from Dream he wanted to scream for Dream is playing with him again.**

_**Ummmm...I’m sorry I think you got the wrong number. It does freak me out that you know my nickname. I must ask who are you?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it with a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't know when I will upload the next chapter. Please leave a comment I lose motivation easily and I love reading comments. I have tendency to not finish fanfictions. Also, who else is scared of what would happen with Dream and Tommy in the Dream SMP?


	3. What is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is confused about what Dream reply. He is more confused about who called him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back I got inspired by George stream and Quackity stream today. Sorry for the grammar mistakes ahead. This isn't the best chapter, but I hope you guys still like it.

**George kept staring at it and didn’t know what to say. When he was about to reply his phone started ringing.**

_Wilbur is calling_

_**Hello Wilbur?** _

_**George, you finally answer thank god. Why didn’t you come to work today? I can’t cover for you anymore.** _

**_Were we supposed to stream today together?_ **

_**Ummmmm George are you okay? Did you forget today was Monday?** _

_**We never stream on Mondays though.** _

**_George what the fuck are you talking about??????_**

**_I’m talking about our job that we have right now._ **

**_What job exactly?_ **

**_Oh MY GOD George you must hit your head or something. The coding we have to do today for the newest version of Minecraft java 1.17. Where are you, man?_ **

I’m so confused about what Wilbur is talking about. I needs to know what is wrong with Dream first. Why would he send a weird text? Is he still that mad? Is Dream trying to hurt my feelings? I need to make an excuse even though I don't know what the heck Wilbur is on.

**_Wilbur, I’m sorry I couldn’t come in today. I am having stomach issues._ **

Stomach issues are really the best thing you could think of George.

**_Okay, I don’t know why you didn’t say that in the beginning. Okay, I tell the boss. You are lucky you are one of the favorites of the boss. See ya tomorrow George._ **

**_Yea, see ya._ **

**George looked back at the text.**

**_Ummmm...I’m sorry I think you got the wrong number. It does freak me out that you know my nickname. I must ask who are you?_ **

What is Dream on?

**George decided to text back**.

**_Dream can’t you stop playing games? You know who you are talking with is me, George._ **

**George is getting more annoyed.**

Dream I said sorry already. What else do you want from me?

**Are you worried Dream will never forgive you? Did you take it too far George?**

I only avoided Dream for a day. He always forgives me. Then his guilt trip forced me to watch something he likes. Then I pretend I'm annoyed with Dream again even though I know he shouldn't have forgiven me again. 

**Unless George that isn’t going to happen. George, what's wrong? Didn’t you say Dream life will be better without you? Why do you care what Dream goes? George, are you scared that you need Dream more than he needs you?**

I'm just going to watch the public news. I need to get Dream out of my head. Dream don't control my life.

**Or does he George?**

**10 minutes have passed since the text.**

Dream, why haven’t you answered the text? I’m tired of playing this game. Can we forgive each other already? I’m not even listening to the stupid news.

**Dream isn’t going to forgive you. It is too late George you make a mistake that you didn’t even know.**

_Phone vibrates_

**George would never admit it, but he went so fast to pick up the phone.**

_One new notification_

**George swipes his password and what he sees confuses him more than anything. If not actually scares him if something is wrong with his relationship with Dream.**

**_I’m sorry George. I think you got the wrong number. Do you need help finding the number you are looking for? Or are you the same George in my English class? If you are, I'm sorry I haven’t texted you. I was busy with stuff. Should we schedule a meet up to do our group assignment together? If you are not George from my English class then I’m sorry I sent you this long text._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. It makes me happy that a lot of you have left kudos and bookmarks. I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger. Please, leave comments I love reading theories and predictions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like it. Sorry to leave at you in suspense. Also, plz leave a comment bc I might not update. I lose motivation very easily.


End file.
